Le Voleur de Noël
by YAMIK0
Summary: Noël approche, pourtant ce jour n'est pas attendu, mais redouté. Et pour cause : depuis deux ans déjà, un mystérieux homme encapuchonné s'introduit dans les maisons la nuit du réveillon afin de voler tout objet se rapportant à cette fête. Qui parviendra à l'arrêter ? [Yaoi très intuitif][Action/Suspense]


Hello !

Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Titre : Le voleur de Noël

Résumé : Noël approche, pourtant ce jour n'est pas attendu, mais redouté. Et pour cause : depuis deux ans déjà, un mystérieux homme encapuchonné s'introduit dans les maisons la nuit du réveillon afin de voler tout objet se rapportant à cette fête. Qui parviendra à l'arrêter ?

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Humour, Parodie, Aventure, Policier

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Tsubasa x Ryuga (intuitif)

Rating : K+

Note : L'idée de base de cet OS date de Noël 2012, mais je l'ai entièrement réécrit et complexifié pour FFN. En espèrent que ça tient la route !

* * *

Cette histoire commence par un nom : Kyoya Tategami. Célèbre chasseur de prime connu pour ses nombreux coups de filés aux quatre coins du monde. Accompagné de son fidèle acolyte, Benkeï Hanawa, il avait sillonné la planète entière, traquant sans relâche les pires criminels, triomphant à chaque fois. La rumeur le disait infaillible : il était froid, distant, observateur, et malin. En un simple regard, il savait si on lui mentait. Il décelait ce qui échappait aux autres. Il comprenait en une seconde ce qui pouvait prendre des heures à ses pairs. Ses pressentiments le guidaient contre vents et marrées vers la vérité et la victoire.

Un matin de décembre, il reçut un appel d'un ami de longue date : Dashan Wang, riche homme d'affaire londonien, veuf et père de deux enfants. Ce dernier le contactait pour lui soumettre une requête : démasquer et arrêter celui que tous surnommait "Le Voleur de Noël". Kyoya en fut ravi, il y avait un moment que cet homme l'intriguait. Déjà l'année passée, ses fâcheuses prouesses avaient fait le tour de la sphère des forces de l'ordre, et devant leur incapacité évidente à arrêter le forban, sa curiosité avait été piquée.

En lisant la lettre, il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines : l'excitation de la chasse prenait à nouveau possession de lui. Sa prochaine cible serait ce voleur encapuchonné, la traque était lancée.

 **OooOooO**

Quelques jours plus tard, il arrivait au domaine Wang en compagnie de son subordonné, un sourire inquiétant ornant son visage. Le majordome –un certain Hyoma- vint à leur rencontre et les guida jusqu'au salon principal, à l'étage. La maison était vaste et ancienne, ressemblant d'avantage à un manoir. Kyoya pu observer une décoration plutôt luxueuse et fournie, mais impersonnelle : c'était évident qu'un architecte d'intérieur avait été engagé pour s'occuper de chaque pièce, des cuisines aux chambres, en passant par les nombreux salons. Ce fait apprit au chasseur de prime que le maître de maison était en homme très occupé, et qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de banalité –outre l'évidence que les Wang étaient loin d'être dans le besoin.

Hyoma ouvrit une porte en bois sculpté et annonça l'arrivé des deux compères aux enfants de Dashan présent dans la pièce, avant de partir chercher leur père. Le salon, à l'inverse du reste de la propriété, était chaleureux et accueillant : diverses guirlandes étaient suspendues ici et là, tantôt rouges, tantôt argentés, parfois même lumineuses. Les fenêtres étaient couvertes de décoration dessinées à la neige artificielle, les nappes, les lampes et même les tapis autrefois sobre avait été troqué contre de véritable œuvres d'art à l'image de la fête approchant. Enfin, un sapin complétait la scène, lui aussi richement orné, sur lequel scintillaient plusieurs guirlandes lumineuses.

L'aîné des enfants se tenait assis sur un des canapés, un livre à la main et un éclat interrogateur dans le regard. Kyoya le détailla un instant : de longs cheveux couleur argent semblant s'écouler jusqu'à ses hanches, des yeux dorés et une stature plutôt androgyne. Le chasseur de prime chercha brièvement dans sa mémoire afin de retrouver des souvenirs lointains. L'enfant qu'il avait jadis connu était devenu un beau jeune homme. Tsubasa se leva et s'approcha de lui, avant de lui serrer amicalement la main.

\- Bonjour Kyoya. Benkeï. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- Oui, dix ans au moins., compléta le vert, Tu as bien grandit !

\- Encore un petit effort et je te dépasserais ! Tu as de quoi te sentir menacé !

\- Dark bu-bu-bu-bu-bulle ! Mais c'est vrai ça !

Il sourit. Menacé ? Lui ? Surement pas !

Benkeï, heureux de retrouver une vielle connaissance, s'approcha de l'argenté et le prit dans ses bras. Cependant, vu de l'extérieur, on aurait plus dit qu'il cherchait à l'étouffer de ses robustes bras. Une seconde de plus et le jeune homme tournait au bleu.

Le plus jeune fils, Yu, un petit blond aux yeux verts, abandonna son jeu vidéo pour les rejoindre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans. Kyoya se rappela vaguement l'avoir vu enfant, mais en dix ans, il était méconnaissable. Le petit attrapa le bras de son grand frère d'un geste possessif, avant de demander presque rageusement qui était l'étranger. Ce-dernier ria sous cape. Il mourrait d'envie de répondre : « Je suis un kidnappeur, et je vais enlever ton frère. Tu ne le reverras jamais ! ». Mais il se retint. Terroriser le fils d'un vieil ami n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de recréer des liens.

Tsubasa eut à peine le temps d'expliquer la situation à son cadet que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître le maître des lieux. Il salua les invité d'un bref signe de tête avant de se tourner vers ses enfants.

\- Tsubasa, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Tes cheveux ! Si tu refuses de les couper, attache-les au moins ! Ça n'est pas correct.

\- Je me fiche de ce qui vous paraît correct ou non., répondit-il du tac au tac, un air de défi dans le regard.

Dashan leva les yeux au ciel puis les congédia, n'ayant pas envie de tergiverser sur le sujet maintenant. Sa relation conflictuelle avec son fils ainé ne regardait qu'eux après tout. Inutile d'importuner ses invités avec cela.

Yu attrapa rapidement son jeu de course et emboîta le pas à son frère déjà sorti en râlant que ça ne devrait pas être à eux de partir. Kyoya, en bon professionnel, nota l'adversité entre père et fils dans un coin de sa tête. Monsieur Wang invita ses amis à s'asseoir, puis engagea la conversation :

\- Tu as donc décidé de mettre cet homme sous les verrous ?

\- En effet. Il a l'air plutôt… Intéressant. Et puis sa tête est mise à prix à présent. Je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. Il n'empêche que je manque d'informations sur lui.

\- A vrai dire, on en sait peu. Des rumeurs circulent, mais ce ne sont que ça, des rumeurs. Le soir du réveillon, une fois que tout le monde est couché, il entre par effraction dans les maisons –de riches principalement-, vole tout ce qui s'y trouve se rapportant de près ou de loin à Noël : décorations, sapin, CD de musique et de chants de noël, et même les cadeaux s'il parvient à les trouver. Puis il repart aussitôt. Sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage, autre que le vol en lui-même. Le matin du 25, ses victimes s'aperçoivent du larcin mais il est déjà trop tard. On n'a jamais retrouvé les objets volés. La police soupçonne qu'il les laisse dans une remise quelconque ou bien qu'il les donne à une association caritative qui ne garde aucune trace ni des donateurs ni des receveurs. En tout cas il ne les vend pas, c'est certain. »

L'homme expira bruyamment, comme si la simple existence de ce grossier personnage le révulsait.

\- Cela fait deux ans que ça dure. La première fois, tout le monde a été pris au dépourvu. La seconde, certains parents sont restés debout, au cas où ça recommencerait. Peine perdue : le voleur les a simplement assommé, et a fini son œuvre tranquillement. Il porterait des vêtements sombres et une cape pour cacher son visage. Nul ne sait de qui il s'agit.

\- Je vois…

\- Il faut à tout prix l'arrêter., reprit-il hargneusement, Ces deux derniers Noëls ont été catastrophiques. Imagine un peu la tristesse d'un enfant lorsque celui-ci est privé d'une fête si merveilleuse... Une fête qu'il a entendu tout un automne en vain. Yu était désespéré. Je refuse que cela se reproduise une troisième fois.

\- Très bien. Je m'en occupe.

\- Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Une chambre a été mise à votre disposition, Hyoma va vous y conduire. Je vous fais confiance pour la suite.

Dashan se leva et retourna dans son bureau, tandis que Hyoma attendait patiemment à côté de la porte que les invités expriment le désir de quitter la pièce.

Le subordonné avançait déjà vers lui quand il s'aperçu que son idole de toujours ne suivait pas. Il s'était approché du canapé où Tsubasa était assis un peu plus tôt : dans sa précipitation, le jeune homme avait oublié son livre sur la table basse. Kyoya s'en saisi avant de le porter à ses yeux.

 _« Le Voleur de verre »_

Curieux de nature, il retourna le livre et lut le résumé :

 _« Johannes, un modeste marchand d'art orphelin, peine à joindre les deux bouts. Pour subvenir aux besoins de sa petite sœur Motti, suite à un terrible accident, il se voit obligé de voler de quoi les faire vivre. Ainsi commence-t-il à mener une double vie : honnête commerçant le jour, et brigand charismatique la nuit, revêtu de son désormais célèbre masque de verre._

 _Seulement, traqué sans relâche par la milice et décidé à mettre un point final à ces prises de risques répétées, il tente un soir de cambrioler le château du comte Aguma, autant redouté pour sa cruauté sans pareil que pour ses nombreuses richesses. Croisant par mégarde son jeune frère, Bao, au détour d'un couloir, il est contraint de s'enfuir. Les jours passent et son envie grandissante de revoir Bao se fait oppressante, ignorant que ce-dernier connait le même sentiment, enfermé dans la prison imprenable qu'est cette immense forteresse._

 _Ces-deux âmes sœurs seront-elles réunies un jour ? »_

Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Tsubasa n'avait pas vraiment le profil type de l'adolescent fleur bleu passant son temps à lire des romans dramatique à l'eau de rose. Ceci ajouté à la présence d'un mystérieux voleur en liberté, cela ne pouvait être un hasard. Embarquant le livre avec lui, il se promit de faire la lumière sur cette question, et suivit Hyoma dans le dédale de couloirs.

Ils traversèrent en silence l'immense propriété pour enfin arriver devant une double porte en bois massif dans laquelle était sculpté un splendide lion rugissant et un vigoureux bœuf. Hyoma ouvrit et laissa entrer les invités dans la chambre qu'ils occuperaient pendant leur séjour. Elle était spacieuse et lumineuse, meublée de façon très précaire mais néanmoins à l'image du reste de la maison : luxueuse. Un bureau prenait place dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que deux lits en occupaient un autre. Benkeï prit aussitôt leurs affaires et commença à les ranger dans les placards.

Le majordome glissa que s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit ils ne devaient pas hésiter à l'appeler, ainsi que quelques informations utiles –tel que l'heure des repas ou bien les repères de la maison- puis s'apprêta à partir, mais Kyoya le retient avant qu'il ne passe le seuil de la porte.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- J'ai cru observer une certaines animosité entre Dashan et Tsubasa. Ces conflits durent-ils depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques années monsieur. Vous connaissez les adolescents, ils se révoltent facilement contre l'autorité. Monsieur Wang est très patriarcal et cherche à garder le contrôle sur son fils, qui lui n'est pas de caractère à se faire commander. Il a soif de liberté.

Ce en quoi Kyoya ne pouvait que le comprendre.

\- Mais monsieur Wang tient beaucoup à son fils. Il s'inquiète pour lui et craint qu'il n'ait de mauvaises fréquentations.

\- Comment le pourrait-il ?, s'étonna le vert, Il me semble que ses deux fils prennent des cours à domicile. Ils ne sortent que rarement non ?

\- Certes monsieur, mais il n'est pas dit que le jeune Tsubasa passe _tout_ son temps sous la surveillance de son père. Et monsieur Wang en est bien conscient.

Le chasseur de prime fronça les sourcils. Le domestique venait bien de sous-entendre que Tsubasa trouvait le moyen d'échapper à la surveillance de son père quand celui-ci avait le dos tourné.

\- Ce sera tout monsieur ?

\- Oui, merci.

Hyoma partit alors que Benkeï revint vers Kyoya.

\- Tu commences déjà ton enquête ?, s'exclama l'acolyte, On vient juste d'arriver !

\- C'est une chasse Benkeï. Et une chasse ne s'arrête ni ne commence jamais. On y participe ou on reste spectateur, c'est tout.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre pour faire le tour du domaine. Si on prenait en compte la maison principale, les maisons auxiliaires et les nombreux jardins, ce dernier était colossal ! Un véritable palace !

Il leur fallut bien une heure pour en faire le tour. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent du dernier couloir inexploré d'une maison axillaire, ils tombèrent sur le petit Yu tout guilleret et bondissant de sa personne, caché derrière un amas de plantes. L'enfant eu un sursaut à la vue des deux chasseurs de primes, mais se calma instantanément.

\- Je joue à cache-cache avec Tsu-chan ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Benkeï se retourna aussitôt et prit l'expression qu'il jugeait la plus décontractée, ce qui, de l'extérieur, donnait plutôt l'inverse de l'effet escompté. Kyoya, lui, ne s'embarrassa pas d'efforts inutiles, il se contenta de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur à côté de l'enfant.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Ça va ! Ça serait mieux s'il y avait d'autres enfants, mais bon ! Je me contente de mon grand frère rabat-joie ! Et puis c'est bientôt Noël, et ça, c'est cool !

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent de nouveau. Il allait pose une autre question au garçon quand ce dernier sortit précipitamment de sa cachette pour se ruer vers quelqu'un. Aucun des deux chasseurs ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il était grand, surement âgé de 18-19 ans, et portait un survêtement gris et noir. Ses cheveux blancs comme neige étaient remontés en pique et seule une mèche rouge en cassait la monochromie. Dans ses yeux dorés rayonnait une puissance dominatrice qui s'adoucit un peu quand il aperçut le petit blond courir vers lui.

\- Salut bonhomme !, dit le nouveau venu en serrant la main du garçon.

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! T'étais pas sensé revenir avant l'an prochain !

\- Je sais, c'était prévu comme ça. Mais ton frère avait besoin de quelques cours supplémentaires apparemment. Tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant l'air contrit de petit blond, puis leva un sourcil quand il aperçut Kyoya qui le fixait curieusement.

\- Hum. Bonjours. Je suis Ryuga Atsuka, le professeur d'autodéfense de Tsubasa Wang. Et vous, vous êtes ?

\- Kyoya Tategami. Un ami de Dashan Wang.

Ils se serrèrent la main poliment puis un silence pesant emplit l'atmosphère, heureusement vite brisé par l'arrivée de l'élève attendu.

\- Désolé Yu, mais on va devoir écourter notre partie de cache-cache. J'ai entrainement.

\- C'est pas juste !, gémit l'enfant, Et je vais faire quoi ?

\- Toi aussi tu veux apprendre à te battre petit gars ?, demanda Ryuga.

\- Oui !

\- Alors viens. Je peux commencer à t'apprendre les bases, elles ne sont pas très compliquées. Ça te va ?, reprit-il à l'intention de Tsubasa.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'il ne m'empêche pas de m'entraîner.

\- Je serais sage, promis !

Les deux plus âgés sourirent à la vue du plus jeune courant vers la salle de sport aménagée quelques pièces plus loin. Tsubasa et Ryuga saluèrent Kyoya et Benkeï, puis s'échangèrent un long regard avant de partir rejoindre le cadet Wang.

Les deux chasseurs de primes, quant à eux, reprirent leur exploration.

 **OooOooO**

Quelques jours passèrent, menant au 24 décembre : veille de noël. La fin d'après-midi approchait, et de fait, le moment fatidique. Kyoya avait passé tout son temps à repérer les lieux dans et aux environs du domaine Wang, et à récolter le plus de témoignages possible sur les casses des Noëls passés. Le plan était simple : attendre le voleur, le poursuivre et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. A l'inverse des parents qui avaient veillé l'année précédente, il était entraîne ; et un plan plus complexe aurait surement dissuadé l'encapuchonné de faire son coup : son enquête avait révélé que le voleur devait lui aussi faire un minimum de repérage car il ne s'attaquait qu'aux maisons ne possédant ni alarmes, ni caméras, ni chien de garde. Dashan avait d'ailleurs envisagé d'en faire placer dans son domaine mais la prise en main de l'affaire par Kyoya l'en avait dissuadé.

De plus, aux vues du peu d'informations dont il disposait, un guet-apens plus élaboré n'était pas recommandé. Le voleur connaissait assez les lieux pour ne pas se faire prendre, toute la question était : comment ? Peut-être avait-il des complices en dépit des apparences ? Peut-être était-il en relation avec des employés des maisons cambriolées ? Peut-être même était-il un employé ? Kyoya savait qu'il devait se méfier de tout le monde car cet encapuchonné pouvait être n'importe qui. Aussi sa présence au domaine n'était connue que de quelques domestiques dont la fiabilité lui avait été assurée de M. Wang et ses enfants.

Marchant tranquillement, le livre de l'aîné des Wang à la main, il se dirigeait vers la chambre du jeune homme. Après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé de discuter avec lui : après tout, s'il avait bien déduit les choses –et il n'en doutait pas- il devait absolument mettre le garçon en garde. S'intéresser de trop près à un hors-la-loi, que ce soit par curiosité, attrait ou désir de vengeance –il ne pouvait le savoir- était dangereux.

Cependant, arrivé devant sa porte, il entendit deux voix. Le première était celle de Tsubasa, quoi de plus normal ? Mais la seconde lui était inconnue. Et cela, c'était très improbable. Dashan était particulièrement à cheval sur la sécurité de ses fils : nul ne rentrait sans y être préalablement invité. Et Kyoya en aurait entendu parler. Une seule solution possible : cette voix appartenait à un intrus.

Il tendit l'oreille, la discussion –curieux hasard- tournait justement autour du sujet qui avait amené le chasseur de prime ici. L'intrus parlait :

\- C'est horrible ce que fait ce type ! Je ne comprendrais ta fixette sur lui !

\- Je le trouve plutôt… Disons, divertissant.

\- Mais c'est un voleur, il est recherché par la police !

\- Je sais…, répondit Tsubasa sur un ton rêveur.

\- En plus, il a rendu des centaines d'enfants malheureux en détruisant Noël !

\- Je sais…

\- Et puis tu ne l'as jamais vu ce type ! Il ne vient que de nuit et il est masqué !

\- Je sais…

\- Je rêve ou, non seulement ce que je dis est vain, mais en plus ça a l'effet inverse de celui espéré ?

\- Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre !

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Il tellement… Mystérieux !

\- Tu m'écoute au moins ?!

\- Tu disais quelque chose ?

L'inconnu soupira.

\- Irrécupérable. Gosse de riche pourrit-gâté va !

Un bruit d'oreiller retentit, suivi d'un cri indigné et d'un rire. Kyoya préféra s'en aller, méditant chaque parole prononcée. L'attrait semblait être la motivation du jeune Wang, s'il s'en référait au timbre conquit de sa voix. Le chasseur de prime laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses théories. Il y avait peut-être plus à éclaircir que le simple mystère du Voleur de Noël. Kyoya laissa un sourire prédateur prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Il avait décidément bien fait de venir.

 **OooOooO**

Le soir venu, tous allèrent se coucher, excepté les chasseurs de prime. Confortablement installés dans le salon principal –la pièce la plus décorée s'entend- les deux guettaient l'arrivée du briguant. Un silence digne d'un film d'horreur régnait, donnant l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient et que les tableaux riaient silencieusement, prêts à bondir sur le premier qui leur tournerait le dos.

Une heure passa. Puis une seconde. Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps. Ils commençaient à se dire que le forban ne viendrait pas cette année, quand un fracas terrible retentit dans les escaliers.

Benkeï sauta sur ses jambes et couru droit vers le bruit en hurlant son célèbre « Dark bu-bu-bu-bu-bulle ! » tandis que Kyoya le suivait calmement, retenant à grande peine un soupire dépité. Dans les escaliers se trouvait un individu à la stature masculine, méconnaissable faute de lumière. Le subordonné se rua vers lui et l'immobilisa de ses gros bras, à l'image de l'accolade musclée dont Tsubasa avait été victime quelques jours avant. Le pauvre garçon n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper.

Le vert arriva enfin sur les lieux, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui intimer de laisser tomber. Benkeï obéit sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi : si Kyoya lui disait stop, alors stop.

\- Laisse Benkeï. Ça n'est pas notre homme.

\- Tu en es sûr ?! Il a pourtant l'air louche !

\- Louche, sans aucun doute. Mais notre voleur n'aurait jamais fait une telle gourde : il a déjà fait son coup deux fois sans se faire repérer, et il a été capable de maitriser des parents remontés sans aucun problème. Tu lui aurais sans doute causé plus de soucis, mais il aurait au moins tenté quelque chose pour se défendre. Celui-ci n'a même pas esquissé un geste. Qui plus est, je crois savoir de qui il s'agit.

Sa dernière phrase laissa les deux hommes présents dubitatifs. Sans rien dire de plus, il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur le plus proche et alluma la lumière, avant de retourner près de l'intrus. C'était un jeune homme de l'âge de Tsubasa, ses yeux étaient dorés et ses cheveux blancs avec une étrange mèche rouge sur le côté gauche. Pour confirmer ses suppositions, Kyoya demanda à l'inconnu de prononcer quelque chose, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il entendait sa voix. Le garçon se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Ryuto…

Un sourire victorieux apparu sur les lèvres du vert.

\- C'est toi qui étais dans la chambre de Tsubasa cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?, inutile de nier, c'était une question rhétorique, C'est à ce demander comment tu as pu entrer sans que je ne te vois, tu n'es vraiment pas doué !

\- Je fais ce que je peux figurez-vous !, répliqua-il, On n'a pas pensé à me donner des cours d'infiltration dans les maisons de bourges !

\- C'est bien dommage., le chasseur de prime soupira, Enfin… Maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir obtenir les réponses à certaines de mes questions. Tu…

La voix de Kyoya se coupa d'un coup quand il entraperçu une ombre traverser le couloir d'à côté sans un seul bruit. C'était lui, aucun doute là-dessus ! Cet enfoiré de voleur avait profité de la diversion causée par ce Ryuto pour se faufiler dans la demeure ! Il jeta un bref regard à la dite diversion, mais sût tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans le coup : le garçon en était encore à se demander pourquoi il s'était arrêter soudainement dans sa lancée.

Il se releva brusquement et couru dans la direction de l'ombre, suivit de Benkeï qui savait pertinemment la raison du comportement de son idole : il le connaissait par cœur.

Ryuto, lui aussi, sauta sur ses jambes et suivit le duo jusque dans le salon, où le forban avait déjà raflé tout ce qu'il pouvait –ce qui était rapidement transportable- pour ensuite sauter par la fenêtre, atterrir élégamment dans les jardins, et aussitôt prendre la fuite, sa fameuse cape noire flottant derrière lui. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Kyoya sauta à son tour et le poursuivi, laissant son acolyte et l'intrus passer par les escaliers : ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait de suivre les deux casse-cous par ce chemin si peu conventionnel.

 **OooOooO**

Dashan fut brutalement arraché des bras de Morphée par plusieurs cris, des bruits de pas trop peu étouffés par les épais tapis du manoir, et celui d'une fenêtre s'ouvrant à la volée. Sautant sur ses jambes, il courut hors de sa chambre pour aller trouver ses enfants, les craignant en danger. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Hyoma qui, comme lui, tenait à vérifier que tout le monde allait bien. Il informa son maître de la situation.

\- Messieurs Tategami et Hanawa ont surpris le voleur et son partis à sa poursuite dans la ville.

\- Bien. Espérons qu'ils y parviennent… Et mes fils ? Vont-ils bien ?

Le domestique hésita quelques secondes, le temps de trouver comment l'annoncer convenablement à M. Wang.

\- Le jeune Yu est dans son lit et dors comme un bien heureux, à ce que j'ai pu en voir. Concernant Tsubasa… Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part monsieur. J'ignore où il se trouve, mais il n'est assurément pas dans votre demeure…

Dashan soupira. Il ne pouvait dire que cela le surprenait outre mesure. Il soupçonnait son fils aîné de sortir en douce depuis plusieurs mois déjà, ceci ajouté à l'étrange fascination qu'il vouait à ce forban encapuchonné, il était certainement sorti en espérant le voir.

Hochant gravement la tête, il congédia son majordome et décida d'attendre tout ce beau monde dans le petit salon. Après tout, que leurs objectifs respectifs soient atteints ou non, ils reviendraient. L'horloge indiquait 4h20. Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne tarderaient pas trop.

 **OooOooO**

A l'extérieur, le voleur de Noël venait de sortir de la propriété, le chasseur de prime sur les talons. Ce-dernier tentait de trouver un plan B pour coincer sa proie : le plan A ayant été un lamentable échec, le brigand n'était pas censé s'enfuir. Le seul moyen de l'attraper semblait être de le piéger dans une impasse ou une embuscade. Seulement voilà, mettre en place une embuscade seul et en pleine course poursuite relevait de l'impossible, même pour lui…

"Benkeï n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui."

Dans ces conditions, il ne lui restait plus qu'à courir assez vite afin de ne pas le perdre de vue, et espérer que sa proie se fatigue avant lui.

De leur côté, Ryuto et le dit subordonné absent se dépêchaient autant que possible. A l'inverse de Kyoya, Benkeï n'avait absolument rien retenu de leurs nombreux repérages des jours passés. Il laissa ainsi à Ryuto le soin de les guider, qui lui était né dans cette ville et la connaissait pas cœur. Cependant, le jeune homme ne savait pas plus que lui où étaient le voleur et son poursuivant. Ils coururent au hasard, enchaînant ruelles, ponts et galeries, jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas et des hurlements colériques, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'origine de ce tapage. Quelques minutes suffirent à retrouver les deux têtes brûlées.

Le voleur avait réussi à monter sur le toit d'un bâtiment et riait ouvertement de l'impuissance de Kyoya, qui ne pouvait que tenter de le provoquer pour le faire descendre, vainement. Le vert se retrouvait complètement coincé : s'il bougeait, nul doute que l'encapuchonné en profiterait pour filer. L'autre le savait et en jouait.

Cela mettait le vert dans une fureur sans pareille. Il avait perdu la partie.

Ryuto se décida alors à agir. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir fait capoté le plan –bien que léger à son humble avis- des deux chasseurs, et il avait une dent particulière contre cet homme qui avait rendu malheureux des centaines d'enfants. Et puis, il se disait que s'il réussissait à mettre hors d'état de nuire cet affreux voleur, cela mettrait sans doute fin à l'obsession que Tsubasa lui portait : le démasquer lui ferait perdre de sa superbe et de son mystère. Il mettrait son ami en sécurité, vengerait ces marmots et calmerait ses nerfs en même temps ! Plus motivé que jamais, il s'éloigna de Benkeï qui ne faisait même plus attention à lui, attrapa discrètement une échelle gisant au sol –surement celle que le criminel avait utilisé pour grimper avant de la laisser tomber- et la plaça contre l'édifice jouxtant le perchoir du forban pour ensuite y monter.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le toit qu'il se rappela avoir le vertige ! Paralysé par la peur, il resta debout, comme statufié, en plein milieu du toit, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le duo et le voleur ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-haut ?!, hurla Kyoya.

\- Je… Je voulais vous aider… Mais… J'ai le vertige ! Aidez-moi je vais tomber !

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Le vert réfléchit à la vitesse du son. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon se rompre le cou, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus monter au risque que le voleur en profite pour s'enfuir…

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

Cette affirmation le coupa net dans ses songes. Contre toute attente, c'était l'homme à la capuche qui l'avait prononcée ! Ce-dernier se leva et se dirigea vers Ryuto, qui pâlissait de seconde en seconde. Il imaginait déjà le cambrioleur profiter de la situation pour l'assassiner avec un poignard caché dans sa cape, et étant hors d'atteinte, nul ne pourrait l'aider !

Dans un ultime geste de survie, il se laissa tomber en arrière, trouvant qu'il avait plus de chance de survie en chutant de dix mètres qu'en recevant quatorze coups de couteau. Le voleur de Noël poussa un cri de terreur, se jeta dans le vide, attrapa le jeune homme dans ses bras et atterrit tant bien que mal sur le dos, protégeant de ce fait celui qu'il portait. Le duo de chasseur resta bouche-bée, tandis que Tsubasa sortit de l'ombre et couru vers son ami, surprenant tout le monde à son passage.

\- Ryuto ! Tu n'as rien de cassé ?!

Il s'agenouilla devant l'autre, vérifia que tout allait bien et le prit dans ses bras un bref instant. Kyoya et Benkeï restèrent à distance raisonnable –cependant près à bondir sur l'encapuchonné s'il tentait de fuir à nouveau- et observèrent silencieusement la scène.

Ryuto s'extirpa de l'étreinte de l'argenté, puis leur deux regards se fixèrent sur le voleur de Noël qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger. Se sachant piégé, il soupira. C'était bien sa veine tiens ! Une diversion parfaite s'offrait à lui, et il fallait que ce soit la seule personne au monde qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser mourir ! Le destin avait vraiment décidé de lui empoisonner l'existence, le traître. Rageur, il gronda :

\- Vous comptez me dévorer du regard encore longtemps ?

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Ryuto recula brutalement, terrorisé ; Tsubasa rougit et baissa les yeux ; Kyoya se précipita vers le voleur et entrava ses bras d'une robuste corde ; tandis que Benkeï aidait les deux adolescents à se relever en surveillant cependant toujours l'encapuchonné d'un œil vif.

D'un accord silencieux, ils partirent en direction du domaine Wang. La douce chaleur du salon serait bien plus confortable pour parler. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, seul Kyoya intercepta l'étrange regard qu'échangèrent le voleur et Tsubasa.

 **OooOooO**

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, la lourde porte en bois de la maison Wang s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un groupe de cinq hommes des plus hétéroclites. Dashan –toujours assis sur son canapé drapé de rouge- entendit leurs pas claquer contre le marbre des escaliers, puis s'adoucir sur l'épais tapis de l'étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'encapuchonné, suivit des deux chasseurs de primes qui le tenaient fermement, puis des deux adolescents. Dashan les observa un a un, attardant un regard lourd de reproche à son fils, empreint de haine au voleur, de reconnaissance à ses vieux amis, et d'interrogation à Ryuto.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il, que d'agitation cette nuit. Je suis ravi de voir que ce forban est hors d'état de nuire. Hyoma s'il te plaît.

Le majordome passa la porte une fraction de secondes plus tard, signe qu'il se trouvait déjà dans le couloir à attendre ses ordres. Il s'approcha du voleur et lui prit son sac, avant de l'ouvrir pour s'activer à remettre chaque objet volé à sa juste place.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que Yu s'aperçoive des dégâts occasionnés.

Tsubasa soupira.

\- Ce n'est plus un bébé, père., répliqua-t-il froidement, Il sait très bien que le Père Noël n'existe pas.

\- Est-ce donc pour cela que tu t'es dit qu'il n'était pas si grave que ce voleur s'en prenne à vous, dans le fond ?, intervint Kyoya d'une voix neutre.

La question du chasseur de primes laissa un froid. Le père du garçon incriminé se tourna vers lui et lui coula un long regard alliant réprobation et incrédulité. Benkeï avait cessé depuis longtemps de chercher à comprendre et se contentait de suivre la conversation comme il suivrait un feuilleton télévisé, tandis que Ryuto palissait à vue d'œil, sentant que son ami allait avoir des problèmes.

Après un long silence qui lui avait sans doute servit à évaluer la situation, Tsubasa répondit :

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non je ne sais pas qui c'est., démentit-il farouchement.

\- Ça n'était pas ma question.

L'adolescent soupira. Inutile de mentir à Kyoya, il le savait. Le jour où cet homme se laisserait affecter par de belles paroles n'était pas encore venu. Et il ne viendrait sans doute pas de sitôt.

Tsubasa tourna les yeux vers le voleur : il pouvait presque sentir le poids de son regard brûlant sur lui, et deviner son sourire moqueur. Le jeune Wang se sentit vexé. Certes, il était en mauvaise posture face à son père, mais l'autre allait surement finir en prison ! Qui avait-il de drôle à ça ? Puis la peine vint remplacer la contrariété : _son_ voleur allait finir en _prison_. Son cœur se déchira face à cette évidence. Désormais, masquer la vérité n'avait plus aucune importance.

\- Oui., expira l'argenté, Oui, on peut dire qu'on se connait.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, j'en doute fort. Et même sans en avoir l'absolue certitude, tu en as une plutôt bonne idée, non ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, pris en faute, tandis que son père écarquillait les yeux.

\- Ce qui m'a finalement apporté la réponse, c'est l'attitude de ton frère., reprit Kyoya dont la voix ressemblait dangereusement à celle d'un détective, Dashan m'a dit que Yu avait été anéantit par les incidents des années précédentes. Le simple souvenir de ses noëls gâchés devrait être pour lui un traumatisme dans ce cas. Pourtant quand je l'ai vu, il m'avait l'air de se porter comme un charme. Il attendait même le réveillon avec hâte, et je ne pense pas que Dashan ait exagéré la chose. Donc le traumatisme a dû être… Contré, si je puis-dire, par un élément plus important pour lui que ces Noëls réduits à néant. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, une personne en particulier à développer chez lui une admiration sans faille.

Le vert se tue une minute, le temps de laisser l'idée germer dans chaque tête présente dans la pièce. Qui pouvait bien être l'idole du petit Yu ?

Dashan sembla saisir l'allusion et ouvrit la bouche, seulement aucun mot n'en sortit. Hyoma, s'étant rétracté au fond de la pièce après avoir fini de ranger les décorations, assembla lui aussi les pièces du puzzle, et offrit un sourire compatissant au fils de son maître.

\- Sans compter le regard que j'ai surpris tout à l'heure., termina le chasseur, Je l'avais déjà vu au part avant. Il y a quelques jours à peine.

\- Une minute, Kyoya., intervint Monsieur Wang, Tu insinue que… Ce serait…?

\- Je n'insinue rien mon ami, j'expose un résonnement. Et si tu en veux la preuve formelle, je t'en prie, observe.

Kyoya s'approcha à grandes enjambées du forban et, d'un habile coup de poignet, il dénoua sa cape qui glissa lourdement au sol. Une épaisse tignasse blanche et une mèche rouge se redressèrent subitement, ainsi délivrées de toute contrainte matérielle. L'homme secoua brièvement la tête puis ouvrit ses grands yeux d'or liquide au fond desquels dansait une lueur ironique.

\- Le voleur n'est autre que Ryuga Atsuka, le professeur d'autodéfense de ton fils, Dashan. Et si j'en crois la ressemblance frappante, le grand frère de Ryuto ici présent.

Ce-dernier était, par ailleurs, devenu livide à la seconde où la capuche était tombée. A côté de lui, Tsubasa posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Lui aussi avait fait le rapprochement, depuis bien longtemps ! Mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à faire part de ses suppositions à son ami. Lui qui haïssait tant le personnage et aimait tant son frère.

Dashan ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait employé ce misérable voleur ! Il l'avait invité dans _sa_ demeure ! Cet homme qu'il méprisait !

\- Tsubasa…, commença le maître de maison en tentant de garder son calme face à la colère qui montait en lui, Tu savais. Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit !

\- C'est un peu plus complexe que ça mon ami., l'interrompit Kyoya, Cette histoire est moins simple qu'il n'y parait.

L'homme ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, toute l'attention était dirigée vers lui. Il commença à exposer ses déductions en s'adressant à l'aîné des Wang :

\- Hyoma a laissé entendre que tu recherchais une certaine liberté. Cela doit faire quelques années que tu sors de nuit dès que l'occasion se présente. Et avec un père si occupé, elles ne devaient pas manquer. Voici ma théorie, dis-moi si je me trompe. Il y a deux ans, le soir de Noël, tu étais justement de sortie. Le seul réveillé à l'heure du casse. Tu as entendu du bruit, vu une ombre ou bien un objet pas à sa place, peut-être une fenêtre ouverte ; alors tu es allé voir, et tu as surpris le voleur la main dans le sac. Tu as du lui courir après ou lui demander de s'arrêter, et puisqu'il te connaissait il t'a écouté. Je ne peux le deviner, mais toujours est-il que vous avez pu parler, sans jamais qu'il ne révèle son visage, cependant. Qu'importe, tu n'en avais pas besoin après tout. Tu avais reconnu sa façon de se déplacer, ses gestes si semblables à ceux qu'il utilisait lors des démonstrations de prises d'autodéfense, pendant vos cours.

Le chasseur de prime stoppa son récit le temps d'observer son auditoire, tout particulièrement les deux concerné. Jusque-là, s'il en jugeait par leurs expressions, il était dans le vrai. Il sourit et reprit :

\- Alors tu lui a demandé d'arrêter. Non pas que l'acte en lui-même te dérangeait. Au contraire, la criminalité t'intrigue.

Il sortit le livre _"Le Voleur de verre"_ de sa sacoche et le posa sur la table, sous le regard médusé de Tsubasa qui pensait l'avoir perdu.

\- Tu lui as demandé d'arrêter parce qu'il se mettait en danger. Tu avais peur qu'il se fasse attraper et enfermé. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, alors le seul choix qui s'offrait à toi était de l'aider à distance. Tu as contentieusement cherché quelles maisons étaient sécurisées et lesquelles ne l'étaient pas pour lui faciliter la tâche. En te voyant faire, Yu a du se douter de quelque chose : vous vous connaissez par cœur tous les deux. Ce petit malin aura peut-être tout deviné en te voyant interagir avec ton professeur, ou alors à force d'insistance tu lui auras avoué votre secret. Le simple fait que son idole soit le criminel aurait eu raison de sa peine et de son désarroi face à un Noël catastrophique ; mais ceci ajouté à la sympathie de son grand frère pour le dit hors-la-loi, cela justifie bien la totale disparition du traumatisme et sa hâte à l'approche de Noël. Pour un enfant ce n'est qu'un spectacle après tout : son héros reste Ryuga. C'est simplement un héros incompris, un voleur semblable à Robin des bois.

Tsubasa hocha gravement la tête afin de corroborer la version de Kyoya –qui souriait, content d'avoir deviné juste, une fois de plus.

M. Wang, lui, était interdit devant tant de révélations. Ses deux fils étaient au courant. Pire encore : son aîné était complice ! Il ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Je suppose que ton père ne t'avais pas prévenu de mon arrivée., continua le vert, Tu as été pris de court car ta maison faisait partie de la liste à des lieux sûrs. C'est pourquoi tu as appelé Ryuga en urgence en disant que tu voulais ajouter un cours à ton planning avant les fêtes, afin de le prévenir. Mais il n'a pas réagi comme tu l'espérais. Il a pris ma présence comme un défi plutôt que comme une menace, il s'est dit qu'il m'échapperait facilement. En somme, il n'a pas pris ton avertissement au sérieux. Au pied du mur, tu as du organiser un plan de secours dans le dos de tout le monde pour sauver la mise à ton voleur. Alors hier, dans la précipitation, tu as fait entrer Ryuto en cachette pour une soirée entre ami. Evidemment il était libre puisque son frère était occupé aux cambriolages. Il a surement dû s'endormir, et lorsque l'heure du cambriolage est arrivée tu l'as sciemment réveillé et laissé partir pour qu'il serve de diversion. Tu savais que je devinerais qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, il ne risquait rien du tout. Et pendant ce temps, Ryuga, le vrai voleur, pouvait s'enfuir en toute quiétude, sans rien savoir de ta combine.

Ryuto se tourna vers son ami d'un air accusateur.

\- Je suis désolé., bredouilla Tsubasa, Je n'avais pas le choix. Dans ma situation c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

\- Mais manque de chance, je l'ai tout de même vu. En t'en apercevant tu nous as poursuivi pour tenter de l'aider.

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner !, s'exclama-t-il, Je vous ai suivi jusqu'à ce que je voie plus ou moins où Ryuga allait. Il a pris de nombreux détours dans l'espoir de te semer : j'ai eu assez de temps pour aller trouver une échelle dans une remise et la placer contre un bâtiment pour lui permettre de s'échapper par les toits…

\- Mais tu n'avais pas prévu que Ryuto jouerait les cascadeurs.

\- Non en effet.

Le jeune homme soupira. Quel concours de circonstances ! Le destin devait avoir décidé de mettre un point final à cette histoire : tant de possibilité de s'en sortir indemnes avait échouées en si peu de temps ! Les unes après les autres, tel un château de cartes dont la base s'écroule, chaque issue avait été murée alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la sortie.

Une vraie fatalité.

\- La seule zone d'ombre qui persiste, ce sont les raisons qui ont poussé Ryuga à agir de la sorte. Peux-tu m'éclairer ?

Le forban lui ne lui offrit qu'un regard noir en guise de réponse. Kyoya adressa un bref coup d'œil à Tsubasa : lui non plus ne savait rien.

Dashan regarda l'heure et soupira. 5h30.

\- Il se fait tard. Enfin, tôt. Mieux vaut profiter des dernières heures de la nuit pour se reposer. Demain nous aurons les idées plus claires pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Tous accueillir la proposition avec soulagement. La fatigue leur pesait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Hyoma conduisit Ryuga dans une chambre qu'il ferma à double tour –non sans avoir vidé ses poches pour être sûr qu'il ne forcerait pas la poignée- et Ryuto dans une autre, proche de celle de son ami.

Cependant, en dépit de la fatigue, aucun d'eux ne parvint à trouver le sommeil. Tsubasa angoissait de ce qui allait advenir de Ryuga et de lui-même, Ryuto était trop perturbé par toutes ces révélations pour espérer retrouver se reposer, Dashan s'inquiétait pour son fils et peinait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Kyoya et Benkeï réfléchissaient à la marche à suivre pour le lendemain et Ryuga s'en voulait de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de Tsubasa alors que celui-ci s'était mis en danger pour le protéger.

En définitive, seul Yu fit sa nuit ce jour-là.

 **OooOooO**

Au petit matin, un enfant blond se réveilla avec les premier rayons de soleil et couru aussitôt dans le salon, tout excité. Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, il s'arrêta brusquement : tout était en ordre. Qu'était-il arrivé au voleur que son frère affectionnait tant ? Tsubasa avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait.

Perplexe, le garçon s'assit à même le sol et attendit le réveil des autres, en jouant à sa Gameboy. Il lui fallut patienter une bonne heure avant que le majordome ne se montre.

\- Bonjour monsieur Yu. Avez-vous bien dormis ?

\- Oui, oui… Mais… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oh, beaucoup de choses.

Le domestique se permit de s'asseoir sur le canapé près de son jeune maître et lui conta les péripéties de la nuit.

\- Alors… Ryuga va avoir des problèmes ?

\- C'est fort probable. Et monsieur votre frère aussi dans ce cas : il est directement complice des actes crapuleux commis.

Yu frissonna de peur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tsubasa et Ryuto arrivèrent dans le salon, l'air aussi reposé que s'ils rentraient de guerre. Puis, encore un peu après, ce furent Dashan, Kyoya et Benkeï qui les rejoignirent, encadrant Ryuga avec fermeté. Ce dernier avait toujours le même visage neutre que la veille, et ne semblait de tout façon pas décidé à leur fausser compagnie.

\- Il est temps de décider quoi faire., commença Kyoya, En ce qui me concerne, tout ceci mérite la prison, pour tous les deux.

Ryuto, Dashan et ses deux enfants blanchirent, alors que Ryuga relevait la tête, déterminé.

\- Hors de question que Tsubasa soit jugé., dit-il, C'est moi l'unique fautif.

\- Non c'est faux. Je t'ai laissé faire, je t'ai même aidé. Si tu tombes il est juste que je tombe aussi.

\- Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant !

\- Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été plus adulte qu'en cet instant. S'ils te donnent à la police et que tu fais des aveux, j'en ferais aussi., claqua l'argenté fermement.

\- Enfin, Tsubasa !, clama son père, Tu ne peux pas…

\- Et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui arriverez à m'en empêcher, _père_.

Le message parût clair pour tout le monde. C'était à deux ou personne.

Yu se plaça alors devant son père, les poings sur les hanches et les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Père, tu ne vas pas laisser Tsubasa ! Il va se faire massacrer en prison !

\- Eh !

Le concerné détourna la tête, vexé ; tandis que Ryuga explosait de rire dans son coin.

Cependant, les paroles de plus jeunes firent mouche. Dashan sembla prendre soudainement conscience de ce que risquait son fils, et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Qu'importait les fautes qu'il avait commises.

\- Kyoya, je…

\- Inutile de continuer. Je sais., il expira, J'ai dit que pour moi, c'est ce qu'ils méritent. Mais après tout, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir. C'est à toi de décider quoi faire à présent. J'ai rempli ma part du marché.

\- Et pour la prime ?

\- Je n'en ai que faire. Je fais ça avant tout pour la traque. J'en ai donc fini ici.

Yu mis quelques secondes avant de saisir ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Kyoya, puis il sauta dans les bras de son grand frère. La pression retomba d'un coup. Même Hyoma, toujours tapit dans un angle de la pièce était soulagé.

Ryuga s'approcha de Tsubasa et Yu, posa une main réconfortante sur la tête du petit et se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille du plus âgée, qui sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu viens Ryuto ?, appela le voleur démasqué, On a des choses à se dire.

L'interpelé acquiesça. Les Atsuka sortirent de la pièce, laissant Dashan enlacer ses enfants –malgré la mine rigide de son aîné- mais furent vite rattraper par Kyoya.

Ryuga glissa à son cadet de partir devant et se concentra sur l'autre.

\- Je ne compte pas t'arrêter, alors tu me dois bien la vérité., tonna le chasseur, Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ?

Le jeune homme observa le chasseur une minute, jaugeant ses dires, avant de s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait autour d'eux.

\- Je l'ai fait pour lui.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour Tsubasa., précisa-t-il enfin en grimaçant, comme si prononcer la vérité –surtout devant le vert- lui arrachait la gorge, On se connait depuis un bon moment, je lui apprends à se défendre depuis ses quatorze ans -son père est plutôt parano entre nous. Au début c'était sympa. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu. On parlait beaucoup, on s'amusait. Quand il sortait, le plus souvent c'est chez moi qu'il venait.

Le chasseur de prime nota son sourire heureux.

\- Mais un jour, il a commencé un changer. Sa bonne humeur s'est comme… Éteinte. La vérité c'est qu'il s'ennuyait. Sa vie l'ennuyait. Le déprimait. Et moi je commençais à le perdre.

Et tout prit son sens dans l'esprit du vert. Evidemment. Toutes les grandes histoires se trouvaient chamboulée pour _ça_.

\- Il s'est refermé sur lui-même et a trouvé une nouvelle façon de s'évader : ses livres. On ne se voyait plus que pour les cours, et plus ça allait, plus il me paraissait terne et fatigué. Ses histoires des bandits ont peut-être retardé le processus, mais il a quand-même fini par sombrer en dépression. Je voulais l'aider à aller mieux. Je voulais juste le revoir sourire comme avant.

Le blanc fit claquer sa langue dans un excès de colère.

\- Et son père ne s'est aperçu de rien ! Trop occupé ! Pourtant s'était de sa faute ! Tsubasa est du genre à avoir besoin d'aventure, de rebondissements ! Pas d'une vie calme et monotone !

\- Alors tu lui as fourni l'aventure dont il avait besoin pour qu'il aille mieux.

\- C'est exactement ça. Et ça a très bien marché., répondit-il catégorique, puis il reprit dans un sourire : Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vivant que lorsqu'il m'a surpris il y a deux ans, à dévaliser son salon ! Enfin, il se passait quelque chose d'excitant !

Kyoya comprenait tout. Ryuga n'avait évidemment pas prévu que Tsubasa le reconnaîtrait : pour donner plus de véracité à son coup monté il avait cambriolé d'autres maisons. Et quand il avait vu l'effet qu'avait produit sa mise en scène sur son élève, il s'était refusé à en faire un événement isolé. Ainsi était né "Le Voleur de Noël". La récidive n'était pas prévue dans le scénario initial.

Il soupira. Benkeï avait raison, cette histoire ressemblait d'avantage à une enquête qu'à une chasse. Il devrait envisager une reconversion.

\- Il doit le savoir, tu sais. Il doit connaître tes raisons, même inconsciemment. Sinon il n'aurait pas tant insisté pour te suivre dans ta punition.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas., soupira le professeur, En tout cas je lui dois une fière chandelle.

Ryuga se détourna et commença à partir.

\- Une dernière chose., intervint la voix du chasseur, Pourquoi Noël ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.

\- Ça renforçait le côté dramatique. Un vrai roman en direct.

Il avança de quelques mètres puis bifurqua dans un couloir. Kyoya entendit ses bruits de pas cesser au bout de quelques secondes, puis reprendre. Seuls quelques mots résonnèrent sur les murs trop blancs de la demeure.

\- Et puis on n'aime pas Noël. Enfin…, se reprit-il d'une voix satisfaite, On _n'aimait_ pas Noël.

L'homme sourit distraitement et fit volte-face, fier de ses investigations si peu semblables à ses habitudes. Il avait définitivement bien fait de venir.

Cette drôle d'histoire se terminait bien finalement. Il était convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix, que les deux jeunes n'allaient plus se lancer dans de pareils problèmes. Une fois leur avait suffi. En revanche, Dashan lui, allait en avoir, car son fils n'était pas près de rentrer dans le moule qu'il lui destinait, et Ryuga n'allait pas disparaître de sitôt de leurs vies –au plus grand bonheur des enfants Wang.

\- La magie de Noël fait parfois des choses étranges., murmura t-il, Mais dans le fond, elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait.

 **FIN !**

* * *

Voici, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plût.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot sur ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Le bouton Review est juste en dessous !

S'il y a des non-sens, des contradictions ou bien des mots manquants (lors de la relecture, j'ai vu que certains d'entres eux avaient sauté, mais il en reste peut-être d'autres), je serais ravie d'en prendre connaissance !

Sur ce, merci à toutes et à tous, passez de joyeuse fêtes !


End file.
